soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sueloto (PKM L
Sueloto (''ミネラル Mineraru'') is the Gym Leader of Cambria Town in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. He's the Ground-Type Gym Leader in the Emperios League. History in the Games Sueloto was originally a miner from Johto that resided in Cianwood City, where he had a friendly rivalry with the city's Gym Leader, Chuck. ''Pokémon Light & Darkness'' Sueloto is the second Gym Leader, which the player battles in Cambria Town. The player takes an elevator down to the first level of a series of tunnels in the mines and, if they look closely at the ground level of the entrance, they can navigate through the tunnels while encountering several Miners and Ace Trainers. Sueloto will be a hollow with crystal stalagmites all over the place. Successfully defeating Sueloto will award the player Soil Badge. Pokémon Twilight History in the Anime Sueloto made his first appearance in the anime in the episode, "Ground Breaking Mining Troubles!", when he was working with his mining crew in the Cambria Mining Facility near Cambria Town searching for new Pokémon Fossils. He immediately recognized Ash out of everyone else in the group, after hearing about his battle with Chuck from the Cianwood City Gym Leader himself. He gave the four a tour of the facility and the discoveries they had already uncovered, but then the mines are attacked by Team Ashling. Ash's team and Sueloto were able to drive them out thanks to Sueloto's partner Nidoking. In Ash's Gym Battle against Sueloto in "A Subterranean Gym Battle!" Sueloto proved to be a somewhat tough opponent, as while Ash's Woolverik managed to take down his Terratora, Woolverik still met defeat at the hands of Sueloto's Nidoking. Thankfully, Ash manage to win in the end thanks to the speed of Honeybuzz and a well planned Silver Wind, despite the Type advantage Nidoking had on her. Sueloto proudly gave Ash the Soil Badge. Characteristics Appearance Sueloto is the oldest of the Emperios Gym Leaders, being thirty five years old. He's burly in his physique and his skin tone is lightly tanned. His eye color is amber and his brown hair is cut in the style of a buzzcut. He has horse shoe mustache on his face that's colored brown and he has a bit of hair on his forearms. He wears a rather tight-looking white tank top with oil stains on it and on his hands are a pair of black fingerless gloves with a gray silhouette of a Poké Ball on the backs. His tank top is tucked into a pair of beige cargo pants that're held up by a black belt with a metal buckle. His pants are tucked into a pair of dark brown boots with black soles. He's normally seen carrying a pick axe and he has a bundle of rope connected to the right side of his belt. In Pokémon Twilight, Sueloto's appearance has changed significantly. He appears to be a bit more bulky in his physique and his brown hair, still stylized as a buzzcut, now has a few white streaks of hair due to his aging. He now has a full grown beard that's colored white due to aging. He now has bandages wrapped around his right bicep and bandages wrapped around his left forearm. His pants now have a few tears at the thighs and knees and he now has two black belt-like accessories on both of the hips. Personality Gallery Soil Badge.JPG|Soil Badge List of Pokémon Trivia *His name comes from the Spanish word for ground, which is "suelo". *His name in the Japanese version, Mineraru, translates to "mineral", which references to both his role as the Ground-Type Gym Leader and his occupation as a miner. *According to the official biography book, Sueloto is thirty five years old, making him the oldest of the Gym Leaders. *As of Pokémon Twilight, Sueloto is now thirty nine years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders